The Unexpected
by gleekftw
Summary: Terribly bad at summaries. An unexpected ship. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Anya picked up her pen, narrowing her eyes as she tried to focus on the work in front of her. With everything that was going on with her mom, it was just so hard to pay attention to anything anymore. Slamming her book shut louder than she'd expected, she winced lightly and glanced up,  
noticing every set of eyes on her. "Sorry," she mumbled as she stood up, "can I be excused?" Anya stood up before the teacher could answer, gathering up her books and scurrying out the door. The girl made her way down the hallway, turning the corner just in time to run into Mark Fitzgerald.  
"Ew, don't touch me," Fitz started before turning around to face who had run into him. "Oh, nevermind. You can touch me anytime you want, as long as I get to return the favor." He flashed his signature trouble-maker smirk, planting a hand on Anya's ass. Anya's lips parted in surprise, pushing him against the locker as she stumbled away from him. "You're such a pig!" She scrunched up her nose, shuddering as she picked up a few things she'd dropped in shock. As she stood up, her face met Fitz's. Fitz closed in on her until Anya backed up into the locker. Anya opened her mouth to speak, stammering as Fitz put either hand on the sides of body, leaning against the lockers, their faces close. "Come on," Fitz spoke, smirking devilishly. "everyone wants Fitzy." Anya gasped softly, having nowhere to go, she just stood there completely still as he leaned closer. Just as his lips met not hers, but the crook of her neck, Bianca's voice rang through the empty hallways. "What are you doing with her?" Bianca walked over to them in time for Fitz to back up nonchalantly. "You know she's too innocent to put out, you're wasting your time." Fitz smirked, glancing Anya over once more shrugging and walking off with Bianca. Anya just stood there for a second, putting her hand on her neck where he kissed her before shaking her head in disbelief and walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though she'd never admit it, all Anya could think about since yesterday at school was Fitz. Mark Fitzgerald, the boy who she expected to be more interested in someone more like.. Bianca. Someone rough, who wouldn't be clingy but without a doubt would put out. So, why was Fitz going after her? Just another trophy to put on his shelf? Shaking the thought from her head, Anya sighed heavily as she looked up the stairs at the school. She was completely dreading school, just for the thought of running into Fitz again. But why? Why did Fitz intimidate her? Was it really that she didn't like him or was it the fact that she refused to admit, even to herself, that being around him genuinely excited her to the core. There was something about him that just made her shudder in all the best ways. Rolling her eyes at herself, she let out another sigh and walked up the steps and into the school.

Four periods later and she had managed to avoid him almost half of the day. Smiling to herself, Anya grabbed her books and walked to her locker, humming softly. It was a great day, not seeing Fitz at all meant not having to deal with her feelings toward him. Anya tossed the books she didn't need into her locker to get ready for lunch. Anya shut it to see Fitz had been standing behind the door, waiting for her to. Gasping, she swallowed hard and looked up at him, pursing her lips. "What do you want, Mark?" "You," He spoke with a smirk, causing her to gasp softly. He closed in on her again as the bell rang and they were left alone in the hallway. "Fitz.. I-I'm really not interested."

Fitz grinned, raising a brow. "I think you are," He leaned close and pressed his lips against her ear, whispering. "I think you want to fuck me." Anya gasped, lifting her hand to slap him but he caught her hand just before. There they were, him gripping her wrist in the air with their faces barely an inch apart. The look he was giving her should have disgusted her, but it just made her want him. Want him like she shouldn't. I stared at him wideeyed, gasping when she kissed her with more passion than she thought Fitz would even muster. Anya tried to push him away for a second, quickly giving in. Setting her hands on his shoulders, she kissed him back for a second before realizing what was happening and pushed him away. "No. Just, no." She shook her head in disbelief,  
locking the padlock that hung off the door of her locker and glanced at him. 


End file.
